The invention relates to a bonding base for electronic components.
Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a bonding base for electronic components.
Further still, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a film-like product.
Materials based on thermosetting plastics are, as known, used as base materials for the electronics industry, the best-known of these materials being probably epoxy glass fibre laminate FR4. Thermoplastic-based base materials are also known, for example thermoplastic PPO-based NorCLAD used in sheet form.
The term ‘base material for the electronics industry’, hereinafter ‘base material’ refers here to the material used in manufacturing the dielectric basic layer of bases, circuit boards and other electronic components containing conductors as well as of structural elements used as bases of RFID antennas, for instance. A circuit board, for example, is manufactured of a preform or laminate comprising an insulating layer made of dielectric material and coated with electrically conductive material, such as copper. Various electric components, such as microprocessors and other integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors and the like standard components, may be attached to a circuit board. Further, a circuit board conducts signals and operating voltages to components and away from them. Furthermore, a circuit board may conduct waste heat away from components, function as a mechanical support structure of the components and protect the components against electromagnetic disturbances.
The electric properties of thermoplastic, PPO-based (polyphenylene oxide) base materials processed with melt processing methods are known to be good but their glass transition temperature (Tg) is low, which restricts the use of the material in manufacturing processes requiring temperatures of more than 130 to 150° C. Due to the low glass transition temperature, the thermal expansion coefficient of the material is relatively high, which makes the product design more difficult. The orientation generated at the manufacturing stage of the base material breaks down around the glass transition temperature. Further, the low glass transition temperature restricts the highest operating temperature of the end product, for example a mobile phone.
Biaxial orientation of PPO-based materials is not mentioned in literature. The orientability of a PPO compound having a high glass transition temperature cannot be predicted in advance. Surprisingly, the compounds according to the invention are biaxially orientable.